Darkest Secrets
by EpicWolf2
Summary: Usually twins protect each other no matter what. This sibling has been protecting her sister her entire life. As long as her sister was happy she was happy. But what happens when a new student transfer to their school and changes everything. Will this sibling start having doubts? Or will this sibling continue to live the way she's living now?
1. Ch 1: The Beginning

**This is my first fanfic and I'm not good with plots or anything but I hope you enjoy! Also the publishing things are really confusing for me... Also I don't think the title suits it so tell me if you think I should keep the title or if I should change it to something else**

**Disclaimer :I dont own Fushigi Boshi No Futago Hime**

**_Chapter 1: The Beginning_**

* * *

**Rein's POV**  
I have always been the one to protect Fine. Her carelessness and clumsiness caused a lot of trouble. She was very popular and she was an adorable twin. I always took the blame and was always the one who protected her from the bullies. I didn't care if I got hurt. As long as Fine was happy I was happy too. It was until that day that everything changed.

_**That Day**_  
I woke up when I heard Fine sleep talking about cake again. I turned to the clock and saw that it was 6:42. My eyes widened and I started to scream.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! FINE GET UP! WERE GONNA BE LATE!" I yelled practically screaming into her ear.

"Waaaaah!" she yelled falling out of bed. "Owwwww. That hurt…." she said while rubbing the back of her head.

"Sorry! We're in a hurry. It's already…. 6:55! FINE WE GOTTA GET MOVING! COME ON!" I yelled.

"AAAAAAAAAAH! WE GOTTA HURRY! WE GOTTA HURRY!" We both yelled in unison while running back and forth across the room.

We started running towards the gates of the school before it closed.

"WAIT! WAIT!" I yelled.

"DON'T CLOSE IT YET!" Fine yelled afterwards. The gateman heard us and continued to close the gates anyways.

"WAAAAAAIT!" we both yelled. Just at the last minute we made it through.

"Safe!" said one of the people nearby. Everyone started laughing and crowding around us. Well mostly Fine. I got shoved around and pushed out of the group. I tried to crawl back in but got kicked right in the face.

"Owwwww…" I said while putting my hand on my face.

"Do you need some help?" said a familiar voice. I turned to see Bright-sama holding his hand out towards me! I reached out to his hand and grabbed it. Then he pulled me up and I replied "Thank you Bright-sama!~" with hearts in my eyes.

He smiled and said "It's not a problem." Then he started walking over to Fine so he can greet her too.

My face grew red of embaressment. "Waaaaaaaah! He talked to me!~" I said still red from embaressment.

"Get out of the way stupid." said someone behind me.

"GACK!" I said startled. I turned around to see a guy with purple hair.

"Don't call me stupid!"

"Just move. You're blocking everyone's way idiot." he said. I was about to burst. So instead I lifted my leg and tried to kick him in the stomach. But he swiftly dodged me.

"Why would you try and hit someone you just met? You really are stupid." he said while walking away._How rude! You're the one who called me stupid first! But this is the first time iv'e seen him. I guess I just never noticed him. I'm pretty sure I'll meet him again anyways._ I thought. I heard the school bell and started walking to class. Then I realized that bell was the late bell.

"WAAAAAH! I'M LATE FOR CLASS!" I yelled while running through the halls.

**Fine's POV**

When we made it pass the gates one of my friends yelled "Safe!" Everyone started laughing at me and Rein. People started to crowd around me making fun of me because I was late. I noticed that Rein wasn't around anymore and guessed that she left to escape the crowd. The crowd started to clear a little after a couple moments.

"Hey Kyoko!" I yelled to a girl with light purple hair and eyes.

"Hey Fine! It's been a long time since we last greeted each other! You still enjoying the new café I introduced to you." she said.

"Of course I am! I bought like 5 strawberry cheesecakes and asked my sister to make me some too." I replied happily.

"Your sister?"

"My sister Rein. She was here awhile ago."

"Oh right." she replied still a little confused.

I just sighed and saw Bright helping Rein get up off the ground. She had a shoe mark on her face and was blushing like crazy. I started to giggle a little when I saw her looking in awe at Bright. The charming prince of Wonder Academy. After he helped Rein up I noticed him walking over here.

"Hey you're staring at Bright! Do you like him!~" said a girl with blond hair tied in two long twin tails and pink eyes right behind me.

I blushed a little and said "Ginger! I don't like him! I like cake!" Kyoko and Ginger started to laugh at me.

"Wh-What?" I said with a pouty face. When I turned around to walk away I saw Bright standing in front of me.

"Good morning Fine." he said with a warm smile.

"Yaho! Bright!" I said cheerfully." I replied cheerfully. He seemed to blush a little because of the statement. I started to laugh out loud to and he seemed to blush even more.

"Well I'll be heading to class for now. See you there." he said while walking away quickly.

I was still laughing. _Bright can be so awkward sometimes._ I thought.

"Well Fine we'll also head to te classroom now. See you!" said Ginger.

Then she walked off with Kyoko. I turned around thinking I was going to face the door but instead I was facing Rein who was talking to Shade, the mysterios loner of Wonder Academy and the love of my life! Except she seemed a bit mad with him. I noticed her try to kick him but he swiftly dodged. _Oh he's so cool!~_ I thought with hearts in my eyes. Then he left. I noticed someone trying to sneak behind me. It was Megame. When she noticed that I found her she started running inside.

I chased after her yelling "MEGAME! YOU OWE ME CAKE FOR THE OTHER DAYS YOU MISSED GIVING ME CAKE!" Everyone kept staring at me chasing Megame and started laughing.

"GIVE ME CAKE!" I kept yelling it until we reached the classroom.

When I opened the door everyone kept saying "Fine! Your finally here!" and "You're so energetic so early in the morning!" and "You couch-potato! You almost became late for school again!" I just walked over to my seat and that is when school began.

* * *

**Well that's it for now. some parts I improvised a little considering it would have been kind of short. Ok! I tried fixing the paragraphs. I think it actually looks better! Why am I writing my own side-comments! I hav no idea! (0-0)**


	2. Ch 2: The Strange Transfer Student

**Hey dere people! I'm back with the second chapter. I hope it's turns out better then the first chapter. I'm an OK writer but Im sure i'll get better. Also Moon thx for the harsh yet great tip! Plz enjoy!**

**Chapter 2: The Strange Transfer Student**

* * *

**Rein's POV**

I ran through the school's corridor hoping to get to the classroom before sensei notices that i'm gone. _Even though I've been in this school for about a year I still get lost! this school is too big! _I thought running back and forth while panicking. I noticed sensei walking down the hallway in front of me. _I still have a chance!_ I thought. I started running around the corridors once moe in hopes of finding the class. I wasn't watching where I was going and so I collided with another student. Books came tumbling down on top of us.

"Owwwwwww! Why do books hurt so much!" I said while rubbing my back. I looked up to see if the other student was ok. Instead I came face to face with sensei.

"No running in the hallways! Someone could have been badly injured!" sensei yelled.

"Hai..." I said with a gloomy face. At that moment I remembered about the other student and pushed sensei aside. He started yelling at me but I ignored him.

"Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry! Let me help you pick up those book!" I said with a panicked look.

I saw that he picked up most of the books. I found one that was right behind me and picked it up. I noticed that it didn't look like a normal school book. It had a stange emblem carved into the front. It looked kind of like a raven. it seemed to glimmer when I touched it. I turned student and handed it to him. Now that I got a better look at I realized that he was new to this school. He had white chin-lengthed hair and fringes that were swept to the right. I couldn't see his face though. He seemed to hesitate though when he reached for th book.

"Thank you." he said when I handed him the book.

"It's no problem. Also I'm really sorry I ran into you!"

"It's fine."

"Ok! Now I gotta go find my class..." I twisted my head right to see that I was standing right in front of it. _I was standing in front of it this entire time!_

I was about to walk in when I bumped into sensei. "What do you think you're doing..." he said with a scary voice.

"Ehehehe... I'm sorry...?" I said with a pleading look.

"YOU NOW GET DETENTION FOR RUNNING DOWN THE HALLS, PUSHING A TEACHER, AND IGNORING HIM WHEN HE SPEAKS TO YOU!" he yelled.

I heavily sighed as I walked inside the classroom. I saw the students whispering to each other. _Guess they heard the commotion outside. It can't be helped. -.-"_ I was able to hear what some of the students were whispering.

"Hey who's that?"

"Stupid! That's Rein! She's the troublemaker for the class!"

"I heard she destroyed the gardening club and broke the principal's precious antiques in his office."

I just ignored all of their comments. The things they said though are kinda true. It's just that I'm not the one who did them. It was actually Fine who did it. She dug up the gardening club so she can help one of her friends get over her fear of bugs. Since she was my sister I decided to take responsibility. The thing with the principal's antiques was when Fine and her friend went to the office to tell the principal about a club they wanted to make. Fine saw his shelf and really wanted to see what was on the very top and started to climb It. it ended up falling and everything shattered. Luckily I was there delivering some files to the office.

"Ok everyone! Take your seats! I know you all heard that we were going to have a transfer student. He is a year older than you since he was studying abroad. Come in and introduce youself."

The boy I crashed into walked into the classroom. All the girls stared at him in awe as he walked across the room. Of course the boys in the class would be jealous. It was practically written over their faces.

"My name is Ash. I specialize in hypnotism and I came here for important business."

"He's so coool!"

"I wonder what his imposrtant business is."

"Maybe he's looking for a bride!"

"That idea sounds really stupid."

The entire class was all gossiping about what his important business is. There were may strange ideas like him coming here to look for a bride, or following a dream he has always wanted to accomplish. One was even about how he came here so he can take over this country. _I'm positive that was one of a the guys ideas. _

"Ash you will be sitting next to Rein. The girl with the blue hair."

Ash started walking towards the seat next to mine. _Eh? Eh?_ He stopped right in front of my desk. _EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEH!_

"Please treat me well... Rein." he said with a cold voice.

I was finally able to see his face. His bloody-red eyes seemed to pierce the surrounding air. His smile filled my entire body with fear. Chills went up and down my spine. _Who is he?_ I thought while while slowly clenching my hand.

* * *

**Well that's all. It's a little shorter than the first chapter. Hope it was better then chapter 1. Also Ash is an Ayato Naoi look alike from Angel Beats! if you know him. I only changed the color of his hair and eyes. **


	3. Ch 3: A Request To Meet

**Woohoo! Im back! This chapter was kind of a bad chapter. I ran out of ideas since I left off at a part where it pause. Also Fine and Rein's POV might switch each time there's a new chapter. I wish I were a better writer TT-TT Oh well! On wit da story!**

**Chapter 3: A Request To Meet**

* * *

**Fine's POV**

I turned to the right to see if Rein was doing alright since she was sitting next to the transfer student, Ash. I saw her trembling and clenching her fist. _How nervous can you be Rein? It's only a transfer student. _I thought while sighing. Sensei kept giving us lectures about the history of Mysterious Star and it's kingdoms. I just sat in my seat daydreaming about what kind of cake I should buy next when I visit the cafe again. Before I knew it it was already break time. I turned to Rein to see if she calmed down over that time. She was staring out the window as if she had no other care in the world.

"Fine! I need your help! Can you uuuh... uuuurrr..." said Kyoko as she ran over to my desk. She looked surprised by the huge bag on my desk.

"Kyoko don't tell me that you're still not used to Fine bringing that huge bag to school everyday for break time!" said Ginger while slapping Kyoko on the back.

"Well it's just that it looks a bit bigger than usual. Hehehe... Anyway! Fine! Can you grab my book in the library? I left it there by mistake yesterday when our study session ended! It's a really important book that belongs to my brother! You know the school best so you should know where the library is!" she begged.

"I don't want to! I want to eat cake" I replied while stuffing my face with sweets.

"Please! I'll give you a week's worth of sweets made from my dad!"

"Come on Fine. You can't reject an offer like that. Kyoko's dad is also a proffesional pastry chef at Sweet Dreams." said Ginger.

My eyes started to sparkle at the offer. _Uwaaaaaaaaah! Cheesecake, Chocolate cake, Pecan Creme, Crem Brule!~ It's like a dream!_

"FINE!"

"ACK! Huh? Wha?"

"You were dreaming again."

"Oh. Sorry sorry. Ok! I'll do it for cake! I won't let you down Kyoko!" I said suddenly standing up from my seat.

"Wait Fine! You still don't kn-"

"Just wait for me ok!"

I dashed out of the class and started running in the direction to the library. I just ran all the way to the library not bothering to avoid the students in the way. _I will not fail you Kyoko! _ I thought as I was close to reaching the library. But once I reached the door I almost collided with Ash.

"Eh? Ash, what are you doing here?" I asked as he was about to walk out.

"I came here to borrow some books. This is a library right?"

"Oh yeah... He." I said while smiling sheepishly.

"I'm sorry but I don't know your name."

"Fine is my name! I came here to find a book that one of my friends left behind!" Right when I said that I realized something.

"Well that's nice of you." he replied with a smile. Then it changed to a confused face when I started to panic. "What's wrong?"

"I JUST REALIZED THAT SHE NEVER TOLD ME WHAT THE BOOK LOOKS LIKE! IM DOOMED!" I said while putting my hands on my head.

"Could this be the book?" Ash said while taking out a book from his pile of books he was carrying and handing it to me. It was a fairly large book with a putple outline and in the middle was blue. On the very top it said PHYSICS. I opened the first page and saw that it said "This book belongs to Kyoko and Izumi."

"I saw that it had the name of someone in our class in it and thought that I should have brought back with me."

"Yes! I got the book! Now I can get sweets for an entire week!" I said fully energized.

"Oh yea. Fine, can you meet me after school. I have something I want to talk about."

"Sure."

"Thanks. Well I'm going to go get a drink. See you around." he said wihle walking away.

"Yosh! I need to get this book back to Kyoko!"

I started running through the halls again. This time I actually tried dodging the students. That didn't end up very well since the floor was very slippery I ended up crashing into a wall ahead of me. "Owwww..." I said trying to rub my forhead. Coincidentally, I ended up crashing into the wall that was next to the classroom. I walked over to my desk where Kyoko and Ginger were waiting.

"Kyoko... I brought... it..." I said breathing heavily. I used up all my strength to lift up the book and handed it to her. When she grabbed it I came crashing towards the ground.

"What happend to you Fine? You look like you were hit by a pole." said Ginger.

"I ran all the way to library and met up with Ash. He found your book and gave it to me. He also asked me to meet him after school. On my way back I also ran and crashed into a wall."

"Wow. You really wanted that reward that badly huh? Well congrats!"

"YES!" I said suddenly standing up again. I sat down in my seat again and started shoving more cake in my mouth.

"Do you know what Ash wanted to talk about with you?" asked Ginger.

"No. All he said was that it was something important."

"Maybe it's a love confession!" said Kyoko.

"It's not! He barely even knows me!" I said with a pouty face.

"Maybe it's one of those love at first sight things!"

"Maybe! Maybe! Fine you're so lucky! You have so many people hitting on you!" said Ginger.

"Why do you guys do this to me!?" I yelled while blushing a little. _The rest of the day__ is going to be a very VERY long day._

* * *

**Dat all! Hope you enjoyed! Oh I also don't put last names usually because I'm terrible at creating last names. Also Fine and Rein originally didn't hav last names**


	4. Ch 4: Second Meeting

**The next chapter is here! Enjoy!**

**Chapter 4: Second Meeting**

* * *

**Rein's POV**

After a couple of hours passed I calmed down a bit. I caught Fine glancing at me a couple times. When it was finally break time I turned to see if Fine was doing alright. She was socializing with her friends Kyoko and Ginger while stuffing her face with cake. I turned to my right to see if Ash was still the same as this morning. He seemed to have created many friends very quickly. This time he seemed kind and gentle. _What was up with him this morning? He was really scary. Maybe..._

"Someone catch him!" yelled a teacher outside. I was about to turn around when a shadow covered my light.

"ACK!" I said while falling down along with the other person. He was sitting on me when we landed.

"Why didn't you move out of the way? Are you blind or something?" he said harshly.

"How was I supposed to move when it happened so suddenly! And get off me! You're so heavy!" I said.

"Fine. Whatever." I turned around to tell him to apologize only to see the face of the guy I saw this morning.

"YOU!" I said pointing sternly at the purple-haired boy.

"Oh. It's the bluenette from this morning. I can't believe I hit you since you're so short."

"For your information Im as tall as an average middle school! And my name is Rein!"

"You're lying. It's written all over your face."

"It is not! Maybe it's because you're too tall!"

"Whatever shorty." he said with a devilish smile. I finally snapped and stomped on his foot with all my might.

"Ow!"

"STOP LOOKING DOWN ON PEOPLE CAUSE THERE SHORTER THAN YOU! HOW WOULD YOU LIKE IT IF SOMEONE ASKED 'HOW'S THE WEATHER UP THERE?!"

"PFT... HAHAHAHAHAHA YOU'RE SO WEIRD HAHAHAHAHA"

"Im not weird! You're just! You're just! UGH!"

_I cant believe I lost to this guy! AND WHY IS HE LAUGHING! IS HE MOCKING ME!? THAT'S GOTTA BE IT!_

"Stop right there!"

"Ah! They found me! See you later shorty!" he said while jumping out of the window. _ Wait... THIS IS THE 4TH FLOOR! IS HE CRAZY!_ I thought while looking out the window. I saw him out running the teachers and into the school's garden. _What a jerk! If I see him again I'm gonna-wait a sec... See you later? What?_

"Hey did you see that?!"

"Yeah! That was Shade!"

"Were so lucky to see him! He rarely ever comes to class!"

"But because of the dark atmosphere around him it's really hard to approach him."

"I can't believe Rein talked to him so easily. Do you think they know each other?"

"Of course not. It was just a coincidence. No one would hang out with the school's number 1 delinquent."

The last comment startled me a little. It seemed a little harsher than before. I just walked to my seat. My face blank. I saw Ash walk in through the door. I finally noticed that he was wearing a choker. It had a red cross that moved around each time he moved his head. When I looked at his face I saw his scary smirk from this morning. It sent chills down my back again. _Why...?__ May be it's just my imagination. I've been caged up in this room for too long._ I thought. I saw Fine rush back into the classroom almost half dead. I was gonna ask what happened but she seemed to revive after eating her sack of cake.I just sighed and thought _She will never change. _I started walking out the classroom door and walked through the halls. I looked around to see where I was. _Oh great! I'm lost again! Maybe... this way? No maybe it's that way... Why are the halls so empty? _I kept wandering about until I ran into even more trouble.

"Hey! You there! Class has already started!" said a teacher.

"Wah! I'm sorry I got lost!"

"Nice try. I'm not falling for that 'I got lost' trick." _I guess I better start running._

"Um ok well... BYE!" I said while running away.

"Come back here!" _If I continue to run I'm gonna get in huge trouble if I get caught. I need to find a place to hide before it's too late. _I felt something grab my wrist. I was pulled into a dark room.

"MMMM! MMMMMM!MMMM!" (LET ME GO!)

"Just shhhhh and wait." he said.

"Where is she? I'll get her next time." said the teacher as he walked away.

"You sure got into trouble quickly."

"Mmm mmm mmm mm mm mmm?" (Can you let me go now?)

"Oh right. Sorry." _How did he understand me?_

"Eh? Is that you Shade?"

"Yeah. How'd you know my name shorty? I never even told you. Well I guess you should have known since-"

"The people in my class started whispering about. Apparently you seem to be a mysterious person with and unapproachable atmosphere."

"I can't believe you''ve never heard of me."

"I have rumours of my own. So you're not the only famous person in school."

"I know that. There's also that other guy. Bright? I think it was. Yeah. The honor role student and the prince charming of the school."

"Don't make fun of Bright-sama! He is still much kinder than you will ever be!" I said. _I may have been a bit harsh but it's true!_

"Hey! I just saved you from getting punished! You should be greatful to me!"

"Oh that's right. Thank you for saving me!" I said while smiling kindly. He blushed a little.

"What's wrong? You suddenly became red."

"Oh it's nothing. Come on we need to get out of here." he said while pushing me out of the closet.

"Don't shove! Where are we going anyways?"

"Well since class already started we can't go back or else we'll be in more trouble. I know the perfect spot to go!"

"So were skipping class! I'm already in enough trouble!"

"Oh come on! We'll be fine." _This guy is so weird! He sure can be kind at times though... What am I thinking! I like Bright-sama! Not this jerk! But it seems that I have actually made my first friend. _I thought while smiling cheerfully to myself.

"What's up with you? Smiling to yourself? You really are weird." said Shade while turning away.

"WHAAAA!? I'LL SHOW YOU WEIRD! Wait..."

"HAHAHAHA!"

I just stared in shock as we still continued down the hall.

* * *

**Well dat all! I feel like you viewers dont read the bolded parts for some unknown reason. Anyways a really bad ending... I had no clue how to end it and if I carried on with it it would have been the longest chapter I created. Also during the time when Shade jumped through the window Fine and Ash were at the library. The next chapter will be coming soon though**


	5. Ch 5: Prince Charming and The CakeLover

**New chapter here! Now I noticed that there are less reviews than when this story started and I dont know wether its becuz you guyz r shy or just dont like this story though(P.S. Thx animefav825 for all ur wonderful reviews!)**

**Chapter 4: Prince Charming and The Cake-Lover**

* * *

**Fine's POV**

"When can you guys just leave me alone?" I said with a sad were laughing at me to their hearts content.

"Ok ok were done teasing you." said Kyoko while wiping the tear off her face.

"Oh! Did we ever tell you what happened while you were gone?"

"No."

"Maybe we shouldn't tell her..."

"I wanna know! I wanna know!"

."Kyoko cant you see the girl wants to know!"

"But..."

"If you won't tell her then I will! Fine! While you were gone Shade jumped in through the window trying to escape a teacher!" she said while slamming her and down on my desk.

"What?!" I said astonished by the statement.

"Yeah. He crashed into the bluenette on the way in. They started arguing until the teacher came and chased him away again. The bluenette was able to talk to Shade so easily unlike a certain person." she said while sharply staring at me.

"Ginger, you're so cruel!" Kyoko said. I just stared still in shock from what I heard. _Rein talked to Shade? Out of all people why Rein! Grrrrrrr! I'm gonna give her a stern talking to! _I thought while shoving cakes in my mouth to try and relieve the anger. I was about to walk towards Rein's desk when I noticed she wasn't there anymore.

"Where did Rein go?" I asked.

"Rein? Oh! You mean the bluenette! I saw her walk out of the classroom just a couple minutes ago." replied Ginger. _ Why would she leave now? Class is about to start. _I tried to reach into my sack to grab more cake. But I felt nothing but air.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAH!" I yelled. Everyone in the class started staring at me._  
_

"Fine! What's wrong!"

"I ran out of cake!" I said while crying. Everyone started to laugh t me.

"Fine don't make us worry like that!"

"You big baby!"

"You might get fat when you grow up!" said all of my friends.

"Ehehehe... Sorry..." I said while rubbing the back of my head. Then I smelled something really sweet. The scent was nearby. _More cake..._ i thought while following the scent.

"Fine! Where are you going? Class is gonna start soon!" yelled Kyoko.

"Just leave her be. She's in one of her cake crazes again." sighed Ginger.

_Aaaaaaaah! Cake!~ I wonder what kind!~ _I thought while floating towards the scent. It lead me all the way to the next class. Right when I reached the scent I stopped in front of someone's desk.

"Why hello Fine." said a familiar voice. I opened my eyes to see Bright sitting in his desk eating some sweets.

"Ah! Sorry to disturb you!" I said while bowing. As I bowed I bumped my head on the desk. "Owwww. I need to stop bumping my head on things..." I said.

"Fine, are you ok?"

"Oh I'm Fine. Don't worry. It was my fault. I'm just so clumsy! Ehehehe..." I saw Bright blush a bit.

"I'm gonna take you to the infirmiry so you can have it looked at."

"I said I'm fine."

"I don't think you're alright. It's starting to swell." he said. His face turned into a puppy-like one. _Don't stare at me with that face! I can't... say.. no!__  
_

"Ok. If you say so..." _Ack! I couldn't bear that face! _Bright grabbed my hand and escorted me to the nurses office.

"Sensei! I'm going to take this girl to the infirmary. I'll be back."

"Be back soon."

We walked out of the classroom and I heard a lot of students whispering. I turned red out of embaressment. I looked at his back as he walked forward. _Bright is so tall... he is also very kind... But he's not the one I like! The person I like is Shade! I thought.__  
_

"Oof!" I said as I suddenly bumped into Bright.

"Sorry for stopping so suddenly Fine." he said while turning around. "Are you ok? Your face is red."

"I-I'm fine. T-thanks for worrying." I replied. Then with no sudden warning he put his hand on my forhead and pushed up my hair. Then he bent down and touched his forhead to mine. After a minute he immediately stepped back and quickly turned around. I started to blush furiously. When we both looked up we saw Nurse Trish.

"Aaaaaaah! Young love! How cute!" she said while staring at us. Then she walked into her room and said "Come on! Don't be shy! I know you're just here to get that bump checked on." she said while pointing at my forehead.

I walked in first and sat down on the chair. I saw Nurse Trish stop Bright and whisper in his ear. He immediately started blushing and sat one seat away from me.

"Well Fine. There were no serious injuries to your forhead. Just make sure to put an ice pack on your head every now and then and don't remove that band-aid." said Nurse Trish. I walked out first and Bright followed behind. Nurse Trish stopped Bright again to whisper something to him. This time I heard what she said. She whispered "Good Luck!~" Bright than hurridly walked past me and I followed behind. _Oh Bright! You can still be so awkward at times! _I thought while giggling._  
_

"Hey Fine. Can I show you something in the garden?"

"Isn't class about to start though?"

"Don't worry. I do this all the time when I have something I want to think over."

"Well...Ok then!" I started following Bright towards the garden.

It took some time to reach the garden but we finally made it.

"Wooooooow! The garden looks so pretty!" I said. The garden was aligned with a variety of colorful flowers. In the very center was a gigantic cherry blossom was breezy and it made everything look so calm and peaceful.

"Yeah. The Garden Club worked really hard after the incident last year."

"Oh..." _That incident was my fault... Ehehehe_

"Fine, did you hear that?"

"Hear what?"

"There's someone talking near the cherry blossom tree. Listen." I moved closer to the tree.

"Hahahahaha!"

"THE TREE IS TALKING! KEEP IT AWAY FROM ME!" I yelled while running behing Bright.

"Fine, don't worry. Let's go together. I have a feeling I know who's up there." said Bright. I grabbed his hand and he held onto it. We both slowly walked up to the tree and stopped under one branch. I looked up.

"Eh?"

* * *

**Well that's it! Dont be shy and plz review. Like I said i dont know if you guys r too shy to review or just dont like my story. ALSO NO BAD REVIEWS! IM ALREADY HURT BY THE LACK OF REVIEW! TT-TT**


	6. Ch 6: Facing Facts

**Ok. Now I understand y you guys dont review and Moon dont worry Im okay with you being lazy to review cuz I sometime do that too. Also I forgot to put the pairings but u will find out soon. If you keep reading or look at my profile. Either one will let you know.**

**Ch 6: Facing Facts**

* * *

**Rein's POV**

I followed Shade as he lead me to the place he wanted to show me. He was still laughing about the earlier incident. "When are you gonna stop laughing?"

"When I forget about what you said ealier." he replied. I just pouted and tried to ignore his laughters. But they seemed to to stick to my mind. _Dear Lord, Please let me strangle him to his death so that I can be free of this mockery. _I thought while clasping my hands together and looking up.

"What are you doing now? Praying for mercy?" he while trying to hold back his laughter.

"Of course not!"

"Yeah sure." he said sarcastically.

"Stupid."

"What?"

"Oh nothing."

"Rein, do you have a sibling?" Shade suddenly asked. The question startled me.

"Yeah. Why you ask?"

"Cause there's this other girl around school who looks kinda like you."

"You mean Fine? She's my twin so of course she kinda looks like me."

"Oh yeah! The red-head from your class. I've seen her around school before. Sometimes I think she follows me." he said while streching. I punched him in the arm with all my strength. "Ow! What was that for!?"

"That's for calling my sister a stalker! I know that she doesn't do that! Also are we almost there? It's taking so long."

"Yeah. You could say we're finally here." Shade then walked up to the door that was labeled 'School Garden' and opened the door. There was a strong breeze outside so it made the garden look so elegant and very calm.

"Amazing! The garden is so beautiful since the last time I saw it! It kinda looks like a painting." I said. I ran outside to the flowers and started to pick some. _I hope that picking them is ok. I mean the garden club did work really hard to fix the mistake that Fine made._ I turned to Shade and said "Don't you think it looks like a painting too!" while smiling gently. He started to blush and said "Yeah..." I started to giggle.

"Rein there's something else I want to show you. Come to the cherry blossom tree." he said while walking towards the the center of the garden. I started to walk there to while admiring m surroundings. When I reached the tree I noticed that Shade was gone.

"Shade! Where did you go?!"

"Up here!" He said sitting on the tree.

"How'd you get up there?"

"I climbed the tree. Don't tell me the bluenette is to short to climb the tree."

"I AM TOTALLY NOT SHORT! I'LL SHOW YOU!" I said. I grabbed the small tree braches that lead all the way to the biggest one.

"So the shorty can make it." I heard him say.

"STOP CALLING ME SHORT!" I yelled.

"Then hurry up and get up here." I just tried to restrain my frustration and finally made it up there.

"Finally. You're so slow."

"Well I'm sorry for not being as tall as you!" I said. I looked around. _Woooooow! It's so pretty up here! _I thought. I was interuppted by Shade though.

"So you're admitting you're short?"

"Of course not! Not everyone is as tall as you!"

"Yea but they' are close to being as tall as me. Unlike like someone." he said while staring at me.

"Hmph." I pouted. I looked at his face which was just a little red. "Hahahahaha." I laughed. He was about to say something when we heard someone yell.

"THE TREE IS TALKING! KEEP IT AWAY FROM ME!"

"What was that?" Shade asked.

"I don't know."

"Well whoever it is we better get outta here."

"I think it's too late." I looked down and saw the people standing in front of the tree. One of them I was able to recognise quickly.

"Eh?" we both said in unison.

"FINE!?" I yelled. I fell backwards with only my legs hanging on the tree branch.

"REIN!?" she replied. I fell towards the ground. "Owwwwww. My head..." Shade jumped down afterwards.

"Rein are you ok?" he asked.

"Rein... y-you're with Shade?" Fine said.

"Yeah. What's wrong?"

"Oh nothing." Her smile was a bit sad. _Does she like Shade?_

"Oh. So it was te red-head who screamed."

"You heard that?" Fine said flushed from embaressment.

"Eh? Bright you're also here?"I asked. I noticed something that I never really wanted to see. He was holding Fine's hand. I just pretended I didn't notice.

"Yes. I came here with Fine because I wanted to show this to her. Shade you did the same."

"Of course. Since she was in a little trouble and class startd this was the only thing left that I could actually do."

"You guys know each other?" Fine and I sad in unison.

"Of course." Shade said.

"We have known each other since we were kids."

"Eh?" Fine and I said. Well we better start heading back. Fine, Rein." he smiled kindly. I saw that Fine let go of his hand. I saw Bright smile at Fine. His smile had a greater difference than the one he gave me. I finally realized that the smile this morning was only a smile full of lies. But the smile Fine recieved was one that came from the bottom of his heart. _He never cared for me at all... Heh... I knew it was too good to be true...__  
_

"Rein are you ok? You look sad?" asked Shade.

"I hit my head kinda hard when I fell off the tree. But it's nothing to be worried about. So don't worry. I'm fine."

"Ok. Well let's go somewhere else. Class still hasn't started. The garden is also a place where you can spot students easily." he said while following Fine and Bright. I just slowly walked towards them. _I should be happy... right? __Why does it hurt so much? _

"Rein! You're gonna get left behind! Come on!" yelled Fine.

"Coming!" I yelled back. _Well it doesn't matter. I will protect Fine no matter how much it hurts. __  
_

* * *

**Ok. That is all. Hope you enjoyed. Not a very good chapter though. Well the next chapter is when Fine talks to Ash. The conversation might be a little short cause other things are gonna happen too.**


	7. Ch 7: After School Meeting

**I hav nothing to say :/**

**Chapter 7: After School Meeting**

* * *

**Fine's POV**

All four of us continued down the empty hallways. Rein and I were at the back following Shade and Bright. They kept whispering to each other but neither Rein or I knew what they were saying. Then for some reason the image of Rein and Shade sitting in the tree popped into my mind. _Why was Rein with Shade? Does she really have a special connection with him?_ _But Rein likes Bright. Maybe there was a reason for it._

"Yo! Red-head! You're getting left behind this time!" yelled Shade. "Twins are so alike..." he sighed.

"Ehehehe... Sorry..." I replied getting all embaressed. Rein and I continued to follow Shade and Bright through the school. The biggest problem to following them was that we had to walk up a ton of stairs.

"How much longer till we get there?" I complained.

"My legs hurt." Rein whined.

"Were almost there. Don't worry Fine, Rein." Bright said kindly.

"If your legs hurt so much would you have rather taken the shorter way?"

"It depends. What's the shorter way?" asked Rein.

"It would be climbing the side of the school building. Grabbing on from window sill to window sill. Hoping you wouldn't fall off. Would you be will to do that?" Shade replied evily.

"N-No!"I replied.

"Is that why you jumped through the window and into the classroom."

" You can say that."

"Ok then let's continue on shall we?" said Bright. When we finally reached the very top of the school I was practically exhausted. Considering we also had to avoid teachers along the way. Bright opened the door to the rooftop and a strong breeze blew right through the door. When we walked out it felt amazing.

"This is a and 8 story building right? How do you expect us to climb the side of the school without falling?" Rein asked while looking down.

"I was able to do it. That is how I usually snuck up here without getting caught."

"That's so cool!" I said.

"Well then. Shall we eat some sweets while we're here. I brought some of my snacks." offered Bright.

"Yes Bright-sama!" Rein said lost in her fantasy again. I'm pretty sure I know what she was fantasizing about this time. _Rein you're so weird._

"I want some snacks too. I haven't eaten since being chased by that teacher..." Shade said. I started to drool over the scent of the sweets that bright laid out.

"Waaaaaaaah! Look at all the cakes!" I said while drooling.

"Here Fine. Would you like to try a this cake?" Bright offered. He handed me a cake with a dark brown outer layer andpink on the inside. It was topped off with a kind of sweet that I have never seen before.

"It looks so good!"

"It's a rasberry cheescake topped off with a Crystal Gummi. It's something that was given to my mother from one of her friends." I caught a glance at Rein who was happily eating her share of cake. I realized that all 4 of us had different flavors. Rein's had 3 layers and at the very bottom was a light brow layer. In the middle of her cake was a thin layer with white icing. The very top was light blue with a white candy rose.

"I think my cake is called the Ocean's Flower. Is it Bright-sama?" she asked in awe.

"You're right Rein." he replied.

"What's mine called?" Shade asked curiously. His cake was a little peculiar though. It only had 2 layers. the very top was very dark purple and the bottom part was all black. Or brown. I couldn't really tell. On the side were to small wings that stuck out of the cake and on the back of the cake was a tail with a sharp point. The design on the top was a black pitch fork.

"It's called the Demon Cake." Bright replied with a happy smile.

"Is that suppose to mean something?" Shade asked a bit angry.

"No." he replied with his still kind smile. Everyone started laughing except Shade.

"Hey Bright. What's your cake called?" I asked. His cake was all white with a golden design of angel wings made with frosting at the top. It seemed to have a Crystal Gummi on it too. (I got lazy on describing the cakes)

"It's called Angel's Wish." he replied sweetly. We all ate our cakes happily and socialized. Before we knew it school was over.

"Well that was a great snack time." said Shade while getting up and strecthing.

"Yeah. It was really fun wasn't it Bright-sama!" said Rein with lovey-dovey eyes.

"Ah! I just realized I gotta be somewhere! Sorry guys but I need to go meet someone! Bye!" I said while running off and leaving them dazed. _If I don't hurry I'm gonna be late for the meeting with Ash! _ I ran towards our classroom and saw that Ash was still packing.

"Fine! Where have you been? We've been worried sick since you never came back to class!" said Kyoko.

"Sorry! I got caught up in something! But I'll tell you later or something. Remember I have the meeting with Ash?"

"Oh right! Ok. See you tommorrow then." Kyoko said while running off. I walked up to Ash and said "Sorry if I kept you waiting!" while panicking a little.

"It's fine. I was just packing."

"I-I see." I said.

"Well then, follow me. I will show you where we will talk." he said. _Oh my gosh maybe this is a confession!_ I thought while following him. He lead me to the old abandoned supply room. It was dark, creepy, and untouched.

"This place is scary!" I said while tearing up a bit.

"The light switch still works so it will be fine." he said while flicking the light switch on. The lights flickered on and off before turning on completely. The room was surrounded with unused boxes and cobwebs. I saw a skeleton sitting next to a pile of boxes. _Eeeek!_ I got a closer look and saw that it said props. _It's still scary though..._

"S-So ummm what did y-you w-want to talk a-about?" I said shivering a little from the surroundings.

"Well it's actually a matter about your sister." he said. _Rein? Wait, How'd he know Rein was my sister?_

"Why d-don't you just t-talk too my sister about it?"

"Because my job requires some assistance and you're the only one who can help." he replied while adjusting his choker.

"W-What do y-you n-need me to do? Also w-what is that r-red c-cross for?" I said trembling right in front of him.

"Oh you mean this? This helps me amplify my hypnotism powers. And what i need you to do is just calm down and sleep." he whispered while walking towards me. His eyes started to glow and suddenly everything started to fade. My legs felt weak and my body felt tired and heavy. The last thing I remembered were those glowing red eyes.

* * *

**Well i'm not good at describing things. I also realized that each chapter is kinda worse than the one before it I think... I dunno some are good and some are bad...**


	8. Ch 8: Missing Sister

**... **

**Chapter 8: Missing Sister**

* * *

**Rein's POV**

The time on the roof passed by really quickly. _I never got to spend that much time with Bright-sama... I also wonder why Fine was mad while we were walking down the hall? She never said she was mad but it was kinda noticable. Fine ran off really quickly saying that she had to go meet a friend so now I got left behind with Bright-sama and Shade._

"I need to get back to the class. The teacher might think I stayed with Fine at the infirmary so I'm gonna be alright." said Bright-sama. "Bye."

"Bye Bright-sama!"

"Bye." said Shade. _I got left behind with only this guy now. Why am I the only one with a curse?_

"Hey Shade. Remember that cake you got just a little while ago?"

"The Demon's Cake? Yeah I remember."

"It really suits you you know." I said while giggling.

"That guy... I'm gonna kill him the next time I see him..." Shade said angrily while clenching his fist. "Well I'm gonna head out too. Bye shorty." he said while jumping over the railing around the roof.

"Stop calling me shorty!" I yelled over the rails. He was climbing down pretty quickly and looked up and smirked. _I hate him... Oh right! I need to go wait by the gates for Fine! She might still be meeting with her friends._ I thought. I opened the door that lead to the hallway and started down. All the kids were out in the halls and socializing. I realized that I was in the upper classmen's hall. Most of them looked at me wondering why a lower classmen was here.

"What are you doing here?" asked a senpai with some of her friends.

"Well I got lost and ended up here."

"This is the 8th grade hall. Little girls aren't suppose to be here." she said cruelly.

"Well I'm not a little girl. I'm only in 6th grade."

"Well that is still a little girl. Now go back to your childish class." she said while pushing me. I fell to the ground.

"Owwwww. I need to stop falling today!" I said while rubbing my back. "Well I need to get to the front gates to wait for my sister." I said while getting up. I suddenly felt a stinging pain across my cheek. She slapped me.

"Don't ignore your senpai! You have to listen to what I say!" she said a bit angry.

"I'm not here to fight. I just wanted to go to the front gates and I'm already wasting a lot of time here. So will you please excuse me. I have to go." I said while walking away. I turned around to see if she left but instead I got slapped in the face. I just said "I'm sorry for disturbing you." and walked away. She seemed to be furious as to why I wasn't in pain. I just continued down the hallway. I started following some students so that were eaving the school so that I didn't get lost. I finally made it to the gates.

"Man that was a long walk" I said. While sighing. I reached my hand up to my face and started to feel the stinging part. _Yuki-senpai... I'm sorry..._ Yuki-senpai was my very first friend. But I only knew her for about 3 days before she turned her back on me. She got a new group of friends and distanced herself from me when she heard of the rumours from a long time ago. Now she just sees me as an outsider.

"I wonder how long Fine is gonna take. It's already been about 30 minutes." I said. I saw her two friends Kyoko and Ginger and walked up to them.

"Excuse me ummmm have you guys seen Fine anywhere?" I said.

"Oh hey it's the bluenette. Why should we tell you?" said Ginger.

"Because I'm her twin."

"No we haven't seen her around. I'm sorry." replied Kyoko.

"Thank you. Sorry for disturbing you."

"It's alright." said Kyoko as they started walking away. "Ginger! Why did you have to be so mean!" I heard her say.

"She may be Fine's sister but she will always be the delinquent of this school."

I just stood there and continued to wait. The time flew by and it was already night. The school gates were closed and Fine still hasn't returned. _I need to go in and find her._ I thought. I took a couple steps back and started to dash towards the wall. I placed my hand on the top of the wall and jumped up and over it. _Yes! I made it in! I thought that it would not work but it was a success__!_ I thought with great pride. Instead of going inside the school the normay way I decided to try out Shade's way.

"Yosh! Let's do this!" I said. I started to look for my window and finally found it next to a large tree. _So that's how that jerk made it to my window._ I thought. I started climbing up the tree and jumped in through the window. _Fines bag is still there. ACK! And so is mine! I'm glad I came back. _I thought with relief. I noticed that there was something on my desk though. It was a thick book with a black raven on the cover. _This is the book that Ash had this morning! _I thought. I picked it up and was about to open it when it suddenly started to glow. "What's happening! It's glowing! It's glowing! What do I do!?" I said while panicking. I threw the book to the wall and just stared at it.

"Well well, It seems my search is finally complete. I finally found you." said someone while picking up the book. It was too dark to see him.

"Who's there?" I asked.

"How brave Rein. You really are willing to do anything or your sister. I know where your sister is so please be calm and follow me." I saw the two red eyes that stared at me. They seemed to glow brightly in the darkness. It looked so tempting to follow. The person started walking outside of the classroom and through the halls. I couldn't resist. My body started moving on its own. I couldn't even speak. I had no control over my body.

* * *

**Plz review (even you non-members! Dont be shy i wont hate you! Unless you write a mean review |:)! For some reason I feel like this is getting a little suspensful... Maybe... Next chapter coming soon!(soon meaning tonight or tomorrow)**


	9. Ch 9: Dreams of Sorrow

**I just got one of the meanest reviews of my life... Da person kept cussing and called me an idiotic author just for creating an OC... Im just really hurt (not crying though) I could tell that that person is gonna show no sympathy even if he does read this. Im really unlucky... Out of all stories to post it on mine was chosen... I hope the person doesn't post it on other people's stories. **

**Chapter 9: Dreams of Sorrow**

* * *

**Fine's POV**

I saw that I was in a white area. I couldn't tell wether it was a room or a vast area. I tried walking around to see if I would've end up somewhere but the entire place was endless. No matter how far I walked I couldn't find a wall or and exit or even an object. I just continued walking to see if there was anything up ahead. I finally reached another part of the strange white room. It was a grassy field with flowers. Up ahead was a small house. _I remember this place. Isn't this our old home? _I thought as I started walking towards the small house. I saw two little girls playing in the grass.

"Rein! Look! I made the crown that mama tought us how to make!" said the girl with red hair. _Eh? Isn't that me? And Rein? _I tohught while walking closer. _I think we were about 5 at that time._

"You're lucky Fine. I can only make this..." said Rein holding up a long string of flowers. _Rein was always bad at creating things _I though as I got closer to them. I aproached my past self to see if they would look up. But there was no reaction. I reached out my hand and tried to tap her on the head but instead my hand went right through._ Is this a dream? _I wondered. I continued to watch them play and frolick around.

"Fine, did you know that we might move to a bigger place?" asked Rein.

"No! I don't want to move! My friends say that the bigger places are more dangerous!" complained Fine.

"Did Altezza tell you that? You know that she is always trying to scare you."

"Yeah but this time was not the same"

"How was it not the same? Isn't she the same old meanie that we both know? Besides Sopihe didn't even agree with her either."

"Yeah but... I just can't say it right."

"Don't worry. It will be ok."

"You promise?"

"I promise." said Rein as she wrapped her pinky around Fine's.

"Ok!" After my past self said that everything started to spin. _I'm getting dizzy..._ I thought as it was slowing down to a stop.

"Kyaaa!" I heard someone yell. It was my past self. She looked a little older and so did Rein. _Oh! This was when we were in 3rd grade! A year after we moved! I'm also pretty sure this is after our parents died..._ I thought as I sighed. I ran towards to where I heard the scream. I started stood behind the people who were blocking the only way out._  
_

"Fine! Are you ok?" yelled Rein as she ran to Fine's side. "Mirlo! When are you going to raise your suspicions off of Fine!"

"When she admits that she stole my deserts that were especially made for me." she said cruelly.

"But she didn't even steal them! I was with her the entire time!"

"You're lying! She is the only one in the school who is a glutton for cake."

"Rein... Don't worry! If I admit that I did take it then maybe she'll leave us alone." replied Fine while getting up. She started walking over to Mirlo and her friends._ Fine I can't let you do this!_ I heard a voice say. Suddenly Rein rushed passed Fine and stated "I was the one who ate your cake!"

"I never knew that it was the other twin. How surprising." said Mirlo while laughing. "I'm pretty sure that she snuck that cake for her sister. It seems they need to be taught a lesson ladies." Rein then ran up to Mirlo and grabbed hands and held them back. "How dare you!" yelled Mirlo.

"R-Rein!"

"Don't worry Fine. Just go. Run!" yelled Rein while kicking Fine in the back so she can make it past the other two. It started to rain heavily.

"B-But..."

"Just go!" she yelled. Fine started to run away from the alley. She looked back to see if Rein was alright. Suddenly Rein was held down by one of Mirlo's servents._ I wasn't here after Rein helped me out of the alley. Does this mean I'm also watching some of Rein's memories? And hearing her thoughts?_

"Don't think that she'll get away that easily. It seems the first one to be taught a lesson is you." Rein just laid there. Rein's expression turned into one full of pain. The girl just kicked her in the stomach. Rein started coughing and hacking. Mirlo's servant continued to abuse her. They did everything possible to try and break her. "Well Rein. Do you have anything else you want to say before we go catch up with your stupid sister?" Mirlo said.

"Please... don't hurt... Fine..." Rein said while coughing. Her face, arms and legs had bruises.

"Do you really want to protect your sister that much?"

"I'll... do whatever... you want... Just please... don't hurt her..." Rein pleaded. She was breathing heavily.

"Then you will do whatever I say for the rest of the year. Got it?"

"Yes..." said Rein while stuggling to get up.

"Okay. Well time to leave ladies." Rein just leaned against the wall. _I'm sorry Fine... I couldn't keep our_ promise... She started limping to our house. She tried to walk normally but it was to much for her to bear. She just tried to put on a happy face.I was practically crying. _Rein was in so much pain that day. I wish I knew about it sooner._ Suddenly everything started spinning again. I saw images of my life stream by me on my left. I saw Rein's life stream by on my right. _Why is Rein's past in my dream? _Most of the images that passed by looked very lonely. She was distanced from everyone else. I also saw some images where she was abused and bullied. _Rein, how much have you been suffering over the years? How much have you been put through?_

* * *

**That's all! I tried using Mirlo's manga personality for this since I needed another mean person for the story. Also to the OC hater. If you really hate OCs then why did you read till the very end?! i mean I dont like Justin Bieber and you dont see me listening to his songs you moron! I mean seriously! Gawsh! U also know that Fine and Rein are OCs cause they werent based off of anyone right?! They're orginal characters that the creators of FBFH made up! (this message is only for the mean OC hater who reviewed my story not for anyone else ok?)**_  
_


	10. Ch 10: Confusing Labyrinths

**I just realized that when I was talking about OCs in the last chapter that Ash, Kyoko, and Ginger aren't even _my_ own original characters. Ash and Kyoko are based off Angel Beats! characters and Ginger is based off a girl from this comic called Sugar Bits. Yuki is just some random girl that popped up so that the chapter will be just a little longer. Anyways this story is Shade's POV.**

**Chapter 10: Confusing Labyrinths**

* * *

**Shade's POV**

It was really late. Shorty was still standing by the gates. _It's already 8:00. How long is she gonna continue standing there? The gates are already closed._ I saw that she was getting a bit worried. She took a few steps back and jumped over the huge concrete wall. _Impressive... But she's still short._ I thought. I decided to follow her to see what she was doing.

"Yosh! Let's do this!" she yelled. _Don't tell me..._ She started climbing up the tree to try and reach the huge branch that was next to her window. _Rein__ looks kinda like a monkey now. Twins are just so alike..._ I sighed. _I better continue to follow her_. I thought as I started climbing up the tree. As I was climbing I saw a purple light coming from the window.

"What's happening! It's glowing! It's glowing! What do I do?!" she yelled. _What's glowing? What's happening up there?_ I started to pick up the pace as I climbed the tree. I heard another voice but it was harder to hear. When I finally made it up to the branch I noticed Shorty was walking out of the classroom. I continued to follow her through the halls. And finally outside the school. _Why would she come back out when she just made it in?_ I thought. She walked behind the school and continued to walk into the forest. She suddenly stopped in front of a large iron wall.

She placed her hand on it a specific part of the wall and said "Passcode: Dark Raven Council" Her voice sounded different. It sounded like a robot's voice. Then she walked in. That was when I saw the red eyes in front of her. _What was_ _that? _I thought. I ran towards the door and started to follow Rein through the place. I saw that the room had a dim light. I saw Rein just standing there. _The mysterious red eyes have disappeared. Weird._I thought. The doors behind s suddenly closed. It seemed to snap Rein out of her confusion.

"Oh my gosh! How did I get here?!" yelled Rein. _So she really doesn't remember how she got here?_

"So stupid." I said aloud.

"Wah! Who's there?" she yelled.

"Crap!" I whispered as I covered my mouth and hid in a dark corner.

"Maybe it was just my imagination. I need to find the way out..." she sighed. She started walking straight ahead. I got up to the rim of the wall so I can get a better look at the place. I saw many twists and turns. There were dead ends and cliffs in some other places. _Is this place a labyrinth? Why would that thing lead Rein here? That idiot. She doesn't even know where she's going._ She was just taking random turns every where.

"This place is so big! Why is it so hard just to find an exit unless... This is a labyrinth!" she said. _She figured that out just now! _I thought. _So stupid!_ "Waaaaaaah! I just wanna get out of here!" she whined. She started running around the entire place looking for an exit. She kept running and I noticed she was about to run off into the pit.

"Ah! Shorty! Watch out!" I yelled.

"Huh?" she said while stopping in mid-air over the hole. "AAAAAAAAAAH!" she yelled._  
_

"You idiot!" I yelled as I got out my whip. I thrusted it forward and it started to wrap around Rein.

"What?" she said. I started to pull it out of the pit quickly before it unwrapped. "I'm getting dizzy!" I finally managed to pull her out of the pit. "Man. That was close." she sighed. "Shade I know you're there! You're the only one who calls me shorty!" she said while getting up. "So come out!"

"Fine." I said. I jumped down from the high rim.

"How'd you get up there?"

"Cause I'm tall and smart."

"Shut up! I will get taller now will you just get over the fact that I'm short! And I am not stupid!"

"Says the girl who practically ran into the the pit." Rein just pouted. _How funny.__  
_

"It seems you have an accomplice." said a voice. It was hard to tell where it was in the labyrinth.

"Who's there?" I said.

"Why someone that you don't know. I only have business with Rein." Suddenly I the floor up ahead start to disappear.

"Rein, we need to run. Right now." I said sternly.

"Huh?" she said. I reached out my hand to try and grab hers. But I missed. She started falling far below into what seemed like endless darkness. "Shade!" she yelled while holding out her hand. I was about to jump in when the floor tiles reappeared and covered up the openings. I fell to the ground while slamming my fists into the tiles.

"Rein!"

"It seems you care for her dearly. Now why is that?" asked the voice.

"She was different." I said quietly.

"Well I must attend to my business with. Good luck."

"Wait!" I said. But I got no response. I was planning on using that method I used to follow Rein but the walls suddenly started to rise. _Dang it! I can't reach that height! I need to get to Rein and quickly._ I started walk around trying to find out if there are any markings that show where to go or that show if I was there or not. But there was nothing. _All the patterns look exactly the same! Maybe I can mark it myself._ I thought. I walked up to the wall and tried to mark it with my boot. It started to glow and my foot print disappearred. _So it has an automatic fix systems. I will make it through this labyrinth. Rein... Just wait for me._

* * *

**Well that's about it. The next one is in Fine's POV. It's kinda like a continuation of Dreams of Sorrow. Hope you enjoyed!**


	11. Ch 11: Dreams of Fate

**Im back! I lost one of my stories somehow... boohoo TT-TT Ok now I understand y the OC hater was upset n I would be pretty mad too if they did something I didn't like either. Also yes I hate Justin Bieber that much. ON WITH THE STORY! **

* * *

**Fine's POV**

The images of our lives continued to move across each side of the dark space. I started to notice some events that I've never seen in my memories. It was moving to quickly so I couldn't see what was on it. I looked at Rein's events next. They were somewhat similar to mine. Suddenly everything started slowing down. I was able to see the images much better. I saw some sort of black shadow. It was spreading throughout the entire school. In the center of all the darkness was a figure that I couldn't make out. I couldn't make out what it was. I tried to look at Rein's timeline but I only saw black images pass by. _I don't understand what's happening. I don't know what I should do! _I thought while sitting on the floor._  
_

"Fine!"

"Wh-Who's there?" I said. I started to look around to see if I can spot anyone in this endless darkness. I finally caught a glimpse of a glowing person. It was a girl with long red hair braided into two tails. She was wearing red school clothes. _She looks pretty._ I thought as she started walking closer.

"Fine. Just calm down."

"H-How do you know my name?" I said while shivering.

"I can't tell you. I already wasted a lot of energy trying to show you these events."

"What do you mean? These events? What's going on? Where am I exactly?"

"This place is your dream Fine. I was able to come here and show these images of your life as well as Rein's."

"You even know my sister! You're starting to scare me! You look like a ghost too! And I really want cake right now!" I said while running around.

"Was I really like this when I was younger?"

"What?"

"N-Nothing...! Hahahahaha!" she said while laughing strangely. "Anyways, Fine, you and your sister is in a lot of danger." the girl said. She started turning transparent.

"How?" I asked curiously.

"I'm sorry Fine. I don't know that much information about it but all I can say is that we are living in a world or darkness. But _he _will tell you shortly. _He_ is the reason why everything happened." she started fading. "I'm sorry Fine. I've already run out of time. "

"Wait! I still don't understand! Who is _he_!? How are we in danger?!" I said while running up to her.

"All I can tell you is that the gears will start to turn tomorrow. Farewell." she said. She started getting dimmer and dimmier until her entire body disappeared. _I still can't understand what's happening. Who is _he_?_ Suddenly I saw this light from a far distance. _Eh? Am I dead then?_ I started walking towards the bright light.

"ne!" I heard someone yell. I started walking farther into the light.

"...ine!" the voice said again. _I'm hearing a lot of voices today._

"Fine!"

"Gyaaa!" I yelled as I suddenly sprang up. I turned to see Bright.

"Fine. Are you ok?" Bright said as he pulled me into a tight hug. I started to blush.

"Y-Yeah." I said when he finally released me from the hug.

"I found you inside the old supply room passed out. What happened?"

"I was talking to Ash. His eyes started glowing bright red. Then I fell asleep. I forgot what he said though."

"I'm just glad you're ok."

"How did you know I was here? School is already done too."

"Shade told me that there was something suspicious about you guys and he told me to keep and eye on you while he kept an eye on Rein. It seems he was right."

"Were you following me the entire day?!" I gasped.

"No... This was while we were walking through the halls." Bright said. He was a bit red from the last statement he made. "We need to get moving to where Shade is."

"How are we suppose to find out where he is?"

"I don't know." he said while kindly smiling. _This is not a time to be smiling!_ I thought. "I know that they are not in this school anymore though. But I did see Shade walking towards the woods in the back of the school. It seems Rein was also walking there then." _Rein isn't the type to just walk into the woods._

"Ok. Let's go find Shade!" I said while marching ahead. When I opened my eyes I got scared because of how dark the school was. "Ummmmmmm... Maybe it's better if you go first Bright." I said while hiding behind him.

"Ok. Then let's go." he said while calmly walking forward. _Bright is so nice. I feel so much calmer around him. I just can't turn away from him..._

"Fine, Were almost in the woods."

"I really hate the dark." I said slowly walking into the woods. I heard an owl and jumped up. "Waaaah!" I said while hiding behind Bright again.

"Fine, don't worry. I'll be here the entire time." he said while smiling at me.

"O-Ok." I said while blushing. We started walking deeper into the forest until. As we continued forward I started moving closer to Bright. I heard the sound of a raven and grabbed on his shirt. "I'm so scared! The dark gives me the chills!" I said while crying a little.

"F-Fine... Don't worry. If you want you can hold onto my shirt the entire way so you feel better." he said. I couldn't see his face because it was to dark. We continued forward until we finally reached a large iron wall. "Is this where they went?"

"It's the only place in the woods."

"How exactly are we suppose to get in?"

"I don't know. I wonder how Shade even got in."

"Yeah." The door gave me the chills. The scariest part about it was the huge symbol on te door. It was a symbol of a black raven.

* * *

**That is it. Also I hope you viewers dont think that the person who Fine met in her dream was another OC cause its not. You should know considering some hints I gave you.**


	12. Ch 12: Lost in the Labyrinth

**I feel so sad... SCHOOL IS ABOUT TO START IN ONE WEEK! IT'S SO DEVASTATING! N MA BRO WONT EVEN HELP ME WITH CLASSES DURING MIDDLE SCHOOL! TT-TT**

**Chapter 12: Lost in the Labyrinth**

* * *

**Bright's POV**

It was very dark. The trees covered up the sky. Fine and I were walking through the woods trying to find out where Shade and Rein went. Along the way Fine kept getting scared. She moved closer and closer to me as we walked through the woods. I couldn't stop worrying about her because she kept trembling. Fine suddenly jumped into me and grabbed my shirt.

"I'm so scared! The dark gives me the chills!" Fine said while trembling. I started blushing since she was holding my shirt._  
_

"F-Fine... Don't worry. If you want you can hold onto my shirt the entire way so you feel better." I said. She never said anything but she continued to hold on. We continued forward until we finally reached a large iron wall.

"Is this where they went?" Fine asked.

"It's the only place in the woods."

"How exactly are we suppose to get in?"

"I don't know. I wonder how Shade even got in."

"Yeah." I saw Fine staring at the iron door. I looked at the iron wall and saw that mark. It was the mark of a black raven. I saw Fine trembling.

"Fine are you ok?" She suddenly turned to me. I got startled.

"Bright..." she said. "I'm hungry! I never got any cake since I fainted in the old supply room!" she whined. I sighed.

"Fine..." I said. Suddenly something bright walked in front of us.

"A ghost! This place is haunted!" yelled Fine. She was about to run away when I realized something about the glowing figure.

"Fine, look. It's not a ghost, it's your sister Rein." I said while pointing towards it. Fine looked carfully at it and said, "Does this mean Rein died?!"

"Calm down Fine." I said while trying to stop her from running around. "Look closer. It looks like a hologram but it is something much different. I'm not sure what it is." I said while trying to touch her head. Instead my hand went right through it. _But why does Rein look so different?_ I thought.

_"Fine, this is the last bit of help I can give you. Good luck!" _I heard a voice say. I'm prettty sure Fine heard it too.

"I've seen this before. I also know who said that! It was in my dream." Fine said while walking towards Rein. I decided not to ask her about it. She kept swiping her hand through the transparent Rein. "What is she doing?" Fine asked. I looked at her in front of the door. She suddenly stopped and raised her hand to the middle of the door. Her mouth started moving but no sound came out. After that she just walked right through.

"What was that? She just said something and walked right through the door. But she wasn't herself." Fine said.

"I don't think Rein was able to control her own body. It might have also been hypnotism."

"Rein was also hypnotised!?"

"Maybe." Suddenly an image of Shade passed by and went right through the door. "At least we know how Shade got in. He went in right after Rein went in." I said. _So he must not have seen the black raven on the front of the door. _

"What just happened?" Fine ask.

"I can't answer that either. But I was able to figure out what Rein said."

"What'd she say?"

"She said Dark Raven Coucil."

"What's that?"

"I don't know but that is what she said. Let's see if it actually works." I placed my hand in the middle of the wall and said the words that Rein said. There was no reaction.

"Maybe I should try." offered Fine. She walked up to the wall and said the words. Suddenly the door started to open. "It worked! Yay!" said Fine as she started walking in. It was as though she comepletely forgot about the dark. "Come on Bright! We still need to find Rein!" she said. _What a strange girl._ The door suddenly shut behind us. "OH NO! WE'RE TRAPPED IN HERE!" Fine yelled as she ran towards the door.

"Don't worry Fine. We just need to find Shade."

"Y-Yeah. I guess you're right. But where are we?"

"I think were in a labyrinth. The high walls and the split turns u ahead are hints."

"Bright you're so smart!"

"Thank you, Fine. We better start moving to try and find Shade."

"Ok!" Fine replied as she walked up to me. We traveled around the entire placea and became completely lost.

"We've been walking around for so long! I'm so hungry!" Fine whined.

"We will find Shade. Don't worry Fine. We'll be out in a while."

"Ok." Fine said. _This place to big. You can't even tell where it ends or starts. There are also so many traps and pits too. It will take forever to find Shade. _I thought.

"Oof!" I said as I fell.

"Bright are you alright? You suddenly fell. What did you crash into?" Fine said while looking forward. "Eh? Shade?!" I looked up too to see Shade sitting on the ground as well and rubbing the back of his head.

"Bright? Fine?" he replied. _What a coincedence.__  
_

"Shade! We have been trying to find you this entire time! Where were you?!" Fine said while running towards him.'

"We came all the way here just to find you." I said.

"Well I found Rein. Lost her. Then got lost in this labyrinth." he said briefly.

"You found Rein then lost her! How could you do that to my sister?!" Fine yelled at Shade.

"I couldn't do anything! The floor was falling and I couldn't grab her!"

"What do you mean the floor was falling?!"

"Please just calm down. We're all comrades aren't we?"

"Yeah. I guess. But this guy lost my sister. The floor just can't suddenly collapse then reappear!"

"You wanna bet on it you red-head!" Shade said while pushing on the pressure points on Fine's head.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" Fine said while crying.

"G-Guys, p-please get along!" I sighed. "We need to start moving ok?"

"Ok." Fine said while crying a little.

"Whatever." Shade said. _I have weird friends._

* * *

**Dat all. I have problem wit Bright POV because considering his kind personality and formalness I don't know what to put for wat he's thinking or what he's saying sometimes. Until next time! See you soon! (P.S. I watched The Amazing Spider-Man!)**


	13. Ch 13: Truth About Darkness

**WAZ UP! I havent updated in a while cause I was finishing up my Kingdom Hearts game. IT TOOK SO LONG BECAUSE OF THE STUPID LAST BOSS! Now I need to play Chain of Memories. Enjoy da story!**

**Chapter 13: Truth About Darkness**

* * *

**Rein's POV**

_Ugh... What happened? The last thing I remember was falling through the floor in some sort of labyrinth. _I thought while rubbing my head. _What is this p._

"It seems you have finally woken up." said a familiar voice.

"Who's there?" I asked while looking around.

"How pitiful. You still haven't figured it out." said the voice. Suddenly a black and purple fire appeared in front of me. A person stepped out of it. "It is I, Ash. Ruler of the Dark Raven Council and the controller of darkness." He said.

"You can't be Ash... Ash is younger." The Ash standing in front of me had long silver hair. His voice was deeper. He was taller. His eyes were sharper.

"You mean that pitiful form? Don't make me laugh. This is my true form."

"I still don't know what's going on. Why am I here?"

"Do you know what darkness is?"

"N-No." I hesitated, afraid of what answer I was about to get. I saw him look somewhere passed me.

"Darkness is something that lives in every heart no matter how pure it may be. It can come in large portions or in small amounts, formed when ones heart is suffering. Even the smallest drop of darkness can consume ones heart. If the darkness was larger, then it may become uncontrollable and can cover the entire world in darkness." he said.

"What does that have to do with me?" I questioned.

"The reason you are here now is because you have the largest amount of darkness in your heart in this entire world. It amazed me as to how much was in your heart. At first glance you seemed like a happy girl but once you touched the Dark Raven book it was revealed. The Dark Raven's book can record someone's past. The darker the past, the darker the heart. The amount of darkness in your heart is the reason you are here now."

"The darkness in my heart? That can't be..." I said while holding my hand to my chest. "I'm happy that I'm still here. I made new friends and my sister is also happy as well."

"But are you truly happy?" The question made me stiff. _Am I truly happy? I should be... shouldn't I? What does truly being happy mean?_ "I see that you are starting to have doubts. Let me ask you something. Would you continue to protect your sister even if she turned her back on you?"

"Yes. She is my sister, and my only family left. There is no way I would ever leave her behind, no matter what." I said without hesitation.

"It seems not even you realized it yet. It's because of our sister that you are suffering this much." _It's because of Fine? The reason that I'm suffering so much is because of Fine? Fine didn't do anything. I chose to do this for her. But how much did I suffer over the years. Everything seemed the same to me. _I fell to the ground. I started to think about what happened in the past. "Your doubts will continue to waver in your mind. I can see that you have something to say."

"I want to become stronger. I want to be able to protect everyone."mI said while getting up.

"So you want to become stronger. Then you must accept the darkness inside your heart." Then Ash reached into his pocket and took out a small red cross. Suddenly he appeared right in front of me. He immediately placed the cross on my heart and said "Open your heart to darkness!" he said. I started to fall.

"Rein!" I heard someone call. I couldn't tell who it was. Suddenly everything disappeared. I started falling into an endless abyss. I was falling deeper into darkness.

**Fine's POV**

We finally made it to the center of the labyrinth. All 3 of us stood in the middle and the floor started going down. _I'm glad we were able to make it through. It was so hard escaping all those traps. _Right when I thought that the floor below us started to disappear.

"I told you the floor could disappear." Shade said while crossing his arms.

"This isn't even the time to be thinking about that!" I replied. "AAAAAAAAAAAAHH!" After the long fall we ended up in a hallway.

"Ummm, Fine... Can you please get off?" Bright said. I was laying right on top of him.

"I'm sorry!" I said while bowing.

"Can we just go? I see something up ahead anyways." Shade said.

"Why are you always so cold! I mean seriously!"

"Cause I was born this way now come on." I just pouted.

"Don't worry Fine. Let's just follow him." Bright said while smiling. We continued to follow Shade through the long hall until I heard someone say something. I heard someone say "I still don't know what's going on. Why am I here?" _Was that... Rein's voice!_ I started to rush ahead. "Fine! Where are you going!" Bright said.

"I heard Rein's voice somewhere up ahead! Come on!" I said while getting more ahead. All 3 of us finally made it to the place where Rein was. "Rein!" I tried yelling. There was no response. "Rein!" I tried again. There was still no response. I saw that she was talking with some older guy. I tried to run in but instead I bumped my head into something that wasn't even there. "What's this?"

"Well im pretty sure it's an invisible wall that's sound proof. But I'm pretty sure we can here them." Shade said. I listened closely to what they were talking about. I couldn't understand what thay were talking about. The one topic I did understand the most was when the guy said that I was the cause of her suffering. _I already know that. For years she's been protecting me. She was trying to let me live a good life. Even if it meant for her to ruin her own._ I was trying really hard not to cry.

"Fine. You don't have to worry. It will be alright." Bright said. He pulled me into a hug. Unknowingly I started to cry. Bright kept hugging me for a while until I got better. After a while the conversation got closer to ending. The man standing across from Rein said that she had to accept the darkness in her heart to be able to protect everyone. Ash then took something out of his pocket. Suddenly he appeared infront of Rein. I couldn't see what he was doing because Rein's back was facing us. "Open your heart to darkness!" the guy said. Rein then started falling.

"Rein!" I heard Shade yell. He started running towards Rein to try and catch her but she just suddenly disappeared.

"Rein!" I yelled.

"She can no longer hear you. Her heart now belongs to the darkness." said the man while smirking. He was standing in a black and purple fire. It engulfed him and he suddenly disappeared. The last thing I heard was "The rest is up to her."

"Rein is gone. It's all my fault." I said. I couldn't control my tears. They continued fall from my face. Bright then pulled me into another hug. I couldn't control it anymore. Shade just looked at the ground with a frustrated face. He clenched his fist.

"We will get Rein back. We will." Shade said. I couldn't see his face anymore. All he did was get up and walk to the hallway. Bright and I followed closely behind.


	14. Ch 14: No Emotion, No Heart

**The last chapter was based off of kingdom hearts a little. Also I added an extra POV because if I stopped at Rein's it would've been to short. I had problems because I had to make them sit through the conversation and I got really confused. Anyways please enjoy the story. Even if you hate it enjoy!**

**Chapter 14: No Emotion, No Heart**

* * *

**Shade's POV**

All 3 of us were walking out of the building. Fine was very upset. Devastated that her sister had vanished right before her eyes. Right before all our eyes. Instead of being sad like Fine I was frustrated. Frustrated that I couldn't grab onto her in time. Frustrated that I wasn't there in time to save her. _Dang it! What are we gonna do now! Rein has gone missing and there is no trace of her anywhere!_ I thought while clenching my fist.

"Shade, we're almost outside." Bright said. I just continued walking forward. Right when we all of us stepped outside the building behind us started collapsing.

"Woah! Im glad we weren't in there when it started collapsing!" Fine said. Her face was stained with tears yet she still acted as though nothing had happened. All 3 of us had a silent walk back to the school. I realized something right when we reached the school.

"Bright. Why didn't you seem worried when Rein disappeared?" He just avoided the question and walked farther ahead.. Fine stared curiously at im as he walked farther ahead. I grabbed him by the shoulder before he got any farther. "Why didn't you say anything when she vanished?" Bright just stayed silent. I grabbed him by the collar. "Bright! Tell me why!"

"Please don't fight. We're already suffering enough." Fine said. "I don't want our bonds to shatter that quickly." Fine was holding back her tears again. Trying to be strong for Rein. Finally Bright grabbed my hand and took it off his collar.

"I didn't say anything because I didn't know what to do or what to say. I didn't know how to react. This was the first time this has ever happened. But I truly am worried" Bright said. _So he didn't understand what had happened._ After that he just walked ahead. We followed closely behind. Time passed by quickly and before I knew it it was morning.

"I think we should go to the roof. Today there is no school so we can rest there and converse with each other." I said while looking at my worn out friends. They looked exhausted and I was exhausted as well. They both nodded in agreement. We traveled through the school buildings and headed to the very top. The travel seemed longer than usual._  
_

"Were finally here!" Fine said as she opened the door. We all stepped outside. Fine immediately fell asleep when we laid on the ground. Bright fell asleep afterwords. I just stared at the sky and watched as it became brighter and brighter. I closed my eyes and fell into a deep slumber. When I woke up, school had already started. I turned to see that Fine and Bright were already up as well.

"Did you have a good nap?" Bright said.

"Yeah. It was great. I feel much better." I said while streching. I saw Fine sitting across from Bright enjoying some cake. "Where'd you get the cake?"

"I found some in the cafeteria." Bright replied. I saw Fine stuffing her face with even more cake.

"You know you're gonna get fat when you grow up." I told Fine.

"I will not! For your information I am the average weight for a middle schooler!" she argued. _That was almost exactly what Rein said when we met a second time. Rein... Where are you? _ I walked over to the rail and looked down to the bottom. Something in the front of the school caught my eye. It was a girl with light blue hair. _It can't be..._ I thought. I decided to check it out so I jumped over the railing and started climbing down the wall._  
_

"SHADE!?" Fine yelled as she saw me climb down. I just continued down and into the front of the school. When I reached the very bottom I saw Rein standing there. I ran towards her.

"Rein!" I said as I ran up to her and hugged her. "Rein! Where have you been? We have been worried sick." I heard no response from her. I released her from the hug and placed my hands on her shoulder. "Rein?" I said as I stared into her face. She wasn't smiling nor was she crying. Her expression was blank. Her eyes were lifeless and dull. Fine and Bright caught up eventually.

"Shade! What were you thinking! What if you fell off the school building!" Fine complained.

"Why did you suddenly jump down?" Bright asked. I just put my hand on my face.

"Look ahead." I said. Fine and Bright looked straight in front of me and were shocked to see Rein standing right in front of us.

"Rein!" Fine yelled.

"Fine! This isn't the Rein you know and love." I said. Fine stopped took a closer look. I could tell that she noticed that her face was blank. I turned to Bright. He just started cluelessly at the emotionless Rein._  
_

"You are right." said a voice. The strange purple and black fire appeared again right next to Rein.

"Guys move back!" I yelled as I ran back a little further. Fine and Bright also ran back.

"This girl isn't the person you know any longer. She has lost her heart to darkness." said the voice. Suddenly a man appeared right next to Rein. His hand was placed on her shoulder.

"What did you do to Rein?!" Fine yelled. She was about to run up to Rein but she was stopped by Bright.

"Fine don't. You have to wait." Bright told Fine.

"I didn't do anything. She accepted the darkness herself. It was her decision." the man said. "She wanted to become stronger so she accepted the darkness withtin her." the man said. A dark shadow appeared under Rein. Shadows started to come up from underneath her. It started to take over her body. Her entire body was black. Her eyes glowing white. "The darkness has now consumed her body. You can call this her shadow." the man said. "The rest is left to you." he said while fading into the black and purple flames. Rein's shadow just stood in one position. Her glowing white eyes were the only thing you can make out on her face.

* * *

**That's all. Part of this was also kinda from kingdom hearts. Like I said I played kingdom hearts before. I hope you enjoyed! (Even if you hated it I hope you enjoyed still!)**_  
_


	15. Ch 15: Consumed By The Dark

**IM SO SAD! SKOOLZ GONNA START IN 3 DAYZ! MY HAPPY LIFE IS NOW OVER AGAIN! SOMEONE SAVE ME! I ALSO HAV TO CARRY A HEAVY BACK PACK AND GET TRAMPLED ON BY A BUNCH OF 7TH AND 8TH GRADERS WHO DONT CARE ABOUT THE SAFETY OF THE YOUNG ONES! PLZ WISH ME GOOD LUCK! Also enjoy da chappa!**

**Chapter 15: Consumed By The Dark**

* * *

**Fine's POV**

Rein's shadow stood before us, staring blankly with her white eyes. The shadows under started to cover the entire floor around us. _Is this what that girl meant? _I thought as I tried to remember what she said. _Is this what she meant when she said she was living in a world of darkness?_ I thought as I looked around. Our surroundings started to be covered by the dark.

"Guys look!" I said while pointing towards the school. It started to vanish as the darkness spread throughout it. Bright and Shade just stared as the floor below us started to vanish. "We need to get out of here!"

"How? There is no where to run. At this rate the entire world will be swallowed up by the darkness. We will vanish along with this world." Shade said. I looked out to the gates of the school. That all started vanishing as well. The homes, the cities, the villages, everything. Our world was being consumed by the dark. _Now what? There is no where to go. Are we really gonna trapped here like this? _I thought. The floor below us started to fade away. Rein's shadow continued to stand there. She stared at us, her eyes still empty.

_"This world has always been tied down by the dark. There is so much to learn. You only know so little. Those who know nothing can understand nothing. All worlds may have started with light, but they shall all end in darkness."_

_That voice was the samea s that man's._ I thought. The floor around us entirely vanished. Little things started to come out from the ground. It created other types of shadows.

_"The heart will always have darkness inside it."_

"Rein!" I yelled as she started to be surround by more shadows.

_"Your voice can no longer reach her where she is. Her soul is lost. Her heart is gone."_

"Fine, don't worry. Rein will come back." Bright said.

"I know but... What if she never comes back?" I said.

"Don't say that! Rein will definately come back!" Shade yelled. He was trying to fight off all the shadows. _But what if your wrong? What if she is trapped?_ I thought.

_"Yes. Give in to the darkness within your heart. You must open your heart to darkness!"_ said the man. I suddenly started feeling weak.

"Fine! Don't give in to the dark! We have to keep fighting!" Bright said. He grabbed my shoulder and started shaking me so that I can come back to my senses. But everything started getting darker. My eyes started to close. "Fine!" Bright continuously yelled. He continued to shake me back and forth.

"You better not give up on us now red-head." Shade called out. He was still defending us from the shadows. _Bright and Shade are right! I must not give into the darkness just yet! _I thought. I stood up. _  
_

"Fine, you're alright. Thank goodness." Bright said. He pulled me into another hug.

"I'm not giving up just yet." I said.

"Yeah that's great red-head you're back. But I could really use some help here!" Shade said while trying to fight off a mob of shadows.

"Sorry Shade." Bright said as he let go of me and ran towards Shade. He pulled out his sword and continued to help defend Shade. _I can't really fight. I have no weapon. _I thought while staying behind. I caught a glimpse of Rein's shadow. She started to walk forward. She looked almost exactly like a puppet. But something was falling from her face. Something white. _Are those tears?_ I thought as I tried to focus my eyes.

"Man! It's so hard to see these shadows in this darkness. The only thing you can see are their eyes!" Shade complained.

"I guess so." Bright said while aimlessly slashing his sword hoping that he was hitting some shadows. I just sat somewhere not to far from them and watched their fight. _I'm so useless. _I thought. The shadows aimlessly wandered about. Scampering far away from where they were summoned. But they all multiplied quickly. I looked at Rein's shadow again to see if what I saw was real. _Was her shadow really crying?_ I thought. I looked at her face. It was completely blank. It was standing still again. It was as if she was studying the entire scene. Then it suddenly turned to me. _Oh my gosh! How creepy. _I thought. Suddenly a mark appeared on the floor. It was a gigantic outline of a raven. The outline was glowing light blue. It was carved into the ground. _This mark is almost everywhere!_

"I can finally see some of the shadows at least." Shade said while fighting them off with his whip.

"This is much better. Now I know where I'm swinging my sword." Bright said.

"Wait. So you were swinging your sword unknowing who you were gonna hit?! What if you hit me!?" Shade yelled.

"Sorry." Bright replied.

"Sorry would not have helped if I got sliced!"

"Then be glad that you're alright." Bright replied still as calm as ever. _I never knew Bright can be so careless._ I looked towards Rein once more. She was more visible. There were white stuff falling from her face. She was definately crying. _How can her shadow cry? It has no heart... right...?_

* * *

**This was an ok chappa! It might be Shade POV next because I suck at Bright POV. Da story is getting closer to finishing! Also Im trying to make this longer so it will reach a thousand words. The reason y is cuz almost every chappa has about a thousand words! Also if your wondering y I dont make Bright talk that much (Im not sure if I already mentioned this but if I did Im mentioning it again.) its cuz I hav no clue wat to make him say. HOPEZ U ENJOYZ! ^-^ ㈳6㈳6**


	16. Ch 16: Understanding Her Heart

**Me back! YAYZ! NEW CAPPA! ENJOY!**

**Chapter 16: Understanding Her Heart**

* * *

**Shade's POV**

"There's no end to these shadows!" I yelled.

"I hope Fine is still ok." Bright said. I glanced at her to see if she really was ok. She just kept staring at something ahead of her. _What is that idiot doing! She needs to be more cautious in this place! _I thought. I tried to figure out where she was staring. I looked at what was directly ahead of her. I saw Rein's shadow. _She does know that shadow isn't her real sister right? Then what is she looking at?_ "Shade!" Bright yelled while killing a shadow that was about to pounce on me. "What happened? It isn't like you to space out like that."

"I'm fine. Thanks." I was barely paying attention to what Bright was saying though. I looked at Rein's shadow again. Something was falling from her face. _Are those tears?_ I thought.

_"Why...?" _I heard a voice say.

"Hey Bright, did you hear something?"

"No." he replied still continuing to attack more shadows. _Maybe I'm imagining things._

_"Don't go near her."_

_"Did you know that she abuses her sister?"_

_"I feel bad for her sister."_

_"I heard that her parents abandoned her when she was younger."_

_"She didn't even cry when her parents died."_ I heard more voices say. Suddenly an image flashed through my head. It was of a girl who was distant from a group of kids. I couldn't see her face very well. You could tell that she was able to hear the comments yet she continued to smile. It started to rain and she looked up to the sky, her eyes covered by her hat. A tear fell down her cheek, but she still continued to smile. She finally took off her hat and I immediately realized who it was. _How is it possible for her to continue to smile in that kind of situation?_ Suddenly I remembered something I had forgotten long ago._  
_

**Flashback**

_"Look it's Shade."_

_"I want to talk to him but he is too hard to appraoch."_

_"His family is really scary."_

_"But it's kinda sad isn't it? He is all alone at home." The near by students continued to whisper about me and my family. At that time the only thing I cared about was my mother. She was ill with an incurable disease. My family was indeed very strict but my mother left them when she was younger. That was what she told me at least._

_"Mother, I'm home!" I said as I went to her room. She was still sleeping in bed. I decided not to disturb her so I went to go and study in my own room. The day passed by quickly and I started to worry. Usually mother would have come and greet me in my room. I walked over to her room and opened up the door. She was still laying in bed in the same position as before. I walked up to her and tried to wake her up. "Mother? Are you ok? Mother please wake up." I said shaking her arm a little. But there was no reaction. "Mother? Please wake up! Please!" I said. I bent down and tried to listen if she had a heartbeat. When I heard nothing I became shocked. "Mother! Please don't go! Please..." I said. I heald her hand as I kept hoping she would come back. But there was nothing. Her hand was cold and her body was motionless. I had shut that memory away long ago. It was ever since that day I never got close to anyone._

_After my relatives had found out my mother had died, they took me in and raised me, but it was different. I was raised in a society where you could show no weakness. On that day all of my emotions had died. My family had high expectations of me. I just did what I was told. If I failed to do it then I was scolded and punished. Eventually I found out that I had a little sister named Milky in the house. No one ever told me about her and I never met her. One day I decided to take a walk by the lake. I was trying to relax myself from all the studying I've been doing. As I walked by the lake I saw a girl standing by the lake. I was walking towards her when she suddenly slipped on the mud and almost fell into the lake._

_"Watch out!" I yelled as I grabbed her hand. She almost fell into the lake._

_"Why didn't you let me fall in!?" she yelled._

_"You would have died you stupid girl!" I argued back. I realized that she was crying and struggling to break free from my grip._

_"I could have been with mama and papa!" she yelled still trying to break free. I let go and she fell to the ground crying. She put her hands on her face trying to hide the tears._

_"Wouldn't some people miss you if you died?" I questioned._

_"No..." she said silently. "Everyone hates me!" she argued. "But I knew that if I died my sister would have been left all alone. My parents died after we moved here. So I didn't know what to do." She said. She started to rub her eyes trying to get rid of the tears. She had light blue hair and sea green eyes. She wore a blue school uniform and had a blue berret on her head. I put my hand on her head and started to rub her head. She smiled. "Thank you." she said. I made small smile towards her._

**End of Flashback **

I finally realized where I was. My body started moving on its own. I started walking towards Rein's shadow._  
_

"Shade, what are you doing?" I heard Bright say. I just ignored him and continued walking towards Rein's shadow. _Rein, I finally understand._ I thought as the distance between us got small. When i was finally within reach I put my hands on her shoulders. The white things on her cheek started to fall. She was continuously crying.

"I finally understand." I said as I pulled her into a hug. "I finally understand that you only wanted to be accepted by the people around you." I said. I tightly hugged her, hoping that my words would reach her. "Please come back, Rein!" Suddenky a blinding bright light appeared.

* * *

**I wish da world ended tomorrow. TT-TT ITS ONLY TWO MORE DAYS AND I REALLY HATE PEOPLE WHO ARE OLDER THAN ME AND ARE MEAN! But enjoy chappa!**


	17. Ch 17: Past Memories

**Dis chapter is in Bright's POV because he only has one POV in this entire story. PS Dis is another flashback story. Please review! Even the lazy people (Moon im talking about you) TT_TT -dis is da uncomfortable stare or da stare of guilt i dont know how you call it. it looks a lot like a crying face.**

**Chapter 17: Past Memories**

* * *

**Bright's POV**

Shade and I fought the shadows with all our might. For some reason my mind thought about a time I really didn't want to remember._  
_

**Flashback**

_It was very early in the morning. My father and mother told me they had a meeting with another family and said they were going to bring me. When we reached the house it was then that I met Shade. He didn't talk very much and had a cold personality._

_"Hello, my name is Bright." I said as I heald out my hand. He just walked by as if I wasn't even there. I started going to his house almost everyday trying to get his attention. I followed him all around the house and one day he finally spoke to me._

_"How long are you going to continue to follow me around!?" he yelled._

_"Until you talk to me normally." I replied with a smile._

_"You're really irritating." he said and started to walk away. I still continued to follow him around the house. We started to talk to each other every now and then. We became very close evetually. His cold personality still stayed the same though._

_"Shade, have your guardians ever told you to stay away from outsiders?" I suddenly brought up. We were in the middle of sword practice._

_"Yeah. I have never met one but my parents told me they were ragged people who had the scent of desperation." Shade replied coldly. He tried to jab me with his wooden sword._

_"I-Isn't that a little to rash?"_

_"I don't think so. I have always believed what my uncle told me." _

_"Well I don't think that way. I think that they are kind people."_

_"Well I don't want to meet them." This conversation was like any normal situation. But this wasn't the thing I wanted to forget. It was the afternoon and I visited Shade's household with my father. I asked one of the butlers if he knew where Shade was._

_"Shade-sama is by the lake today."_

_"Thank you." I said as I walked to the door. I started hearing Shade's voice coming from under the tree._

_"Hey Shade, what kind of family do you have? You never tell me about them." said a voice mever heard before._

_"I really don't like talking about it. After my mother died I was taken in by my uncle. He had really high expectations of me." replied Shade. "My family never really cared for me. They only cared about their reputation as a succesful company." I walked closer to the source of the voices and finally saw Shade sitting on a stone chair. A blue haired girl sitting on the floor._

_"Do you have any friends at least?"_

_"I have a friend named Bright. He used to follow me around when we first met."_

_"Then maybe..."_

_"Maybe what?"_

_"Maybe its bromance." (dont worry I dont really think that.)_

_"Hahahaha! What's up with that reply?" I was shocked to see his smile for the very first time. _

_"It was the first thing I thought of." the girl said while giggling._

_"Shade? What are you doing here?" I asked just jumping into the conversation._

_"Woah! Bright how long were you standing there?" he asked surprised. The girl started hiding behind him._

_"For quite some time actually."_

_"So you heard the ummm..."_

_"Yeah but don't worry. I found it a little funny myself." I said while letting out a fake laugh._

_"Please don't tell anyone about this. It's suppose to be a secret."_

_"Sure you don't have to worry." I replied. The girl behind him suddenly disappeared. Each time I went over to Shade's house he was usually by the lake. I brought her up a couple of times when we talked. You could say that I started to grow jealous of her. She was able to make him smile so easily._

_"Shade, have you ever leaned that girl's name?" I asked curiously._

_"Actually I she has never told me her name." Shade replied looking away from his book. "I should ask her about it tomorrow." Something suddenly changed. It was though something snapped inside of me. I went to Shade's house early the next day._

_"Bright-sama you're here quite early." said Shade's butler. "Shade-sama still isn't up yet."_

_"I'm not here to see Shade today. I'm busy the rest of the day. I just stopped by to tell you to watch over Shade. He seems to be distracted easily." I said._

_"You are indeed right. I will keep a close eye on him. I am responsible for his behavior as well." I went back home and took a rest. After a couple of days I returned. I thought Shade had settled the matter with his guardian the day after I told his butler but he had been called to his uncle's room while we were talking. I decided to snoop because I was curious as to what they were talking about._

_"Shade, I have been informed that you have been meeting with an outsider for the past few weeks."_

_"I think you're mistaken."_

_"Then who is this girl?"_

_"Where did you get that picture!?"_

_"That doesn't matter right now. You are forbidden from seeing that girl again and you will now be forbidden from leaving the house unless you have permission."_

_"But-"_

_"No buts. I am very disappointed in you Shade. I expected more from you." I ran back to the room were Shade and I were chatting before. I pretended that I was reading a book. Shade came back afterwards._

_"Shade, what did your uncle want to talk about?"_

_"They found out."_

_"Found out about what?"_

_"They found out my secret." I couldn't see Shade's face any longer. The next day I found Shade looking out his window. He was staring at the place by the lake where he used to talk to the blue-haired girl. She was still sitting there, waiting for Shade to come._

_"How long has she been sitting there?"_

_"I don't know." Suddenly these men in black suits popped out and grabbed the girl by both her arms._

_"Shade...?" I said while looking at him. He looked like he was about to call out to her. "You still haven't learned her name it seems." I said. The blue-haired girl tried to struggle free from their grip. She was crying as though Shade was the most important person in her life. They finally took her out of the garden and threw her out onto the street as though she didn't matter. I looked at Shade. His face wasn't visible but a small tear fell from his face. He never smiled again since that day._

**End of** **Flashback**

_And I still never told him that it was my fault. He eventually ran away and started going to school. I met him again in school. He smiled more but his personality was still cold._ I looked towards Shade who started walking towards Rein's shadow.

"Shade, what are you doing?!" I yelled. He just ignored me and continued towards her. When he got in front of her he bent down and hugged her. Suddenly a blinding light appeared.

* * *

**I forgot wat I was gonna type... Oh well plz review! Especially you guests no Only about one guest reviewed for my story and it was an OC hater so plz review kindly or else gods judgement shall be passed upon you... Yeah thats right. He's always watching TT_TT**


	18. Ch 18: Light in the Dark

**KINGDOM HEARTS CHAIN OF MEMORIES IS SO HARD! IM NOT USED TO USING CARDS AND THE ENEMIES KEEP BREAKING MY CARDS! I ALSO DIED ONCE WHILE FIGHTING ****_ACTUAL _****CARDS IN WONDERLAND! I ALSO BARELY SURVIVED BEATING AXEL WITH HIS FIRE MOVES AND CARD BREAKING! WHY DID THEY MAKE KINGDOM HEARTS CHAIN OF MEMORIES SO HARD! Anyways pleaz enjoys!**

**Chapter 18: Light in the Dark**

* * *

**Rein's POV **

I finally opened my eyes. I looked to my left and saw Shade. I finally realized what had happened.

"Shade!" I said as I hugged back.

"Rein, you came back." Shade said while hugging me tighter.

"Um you can let me go now." I replied.

"Oh yeah..." he said while letting go.

"Shade are you ok? There was a blinding light where you and Rein's shadow was." Fine said as she walked up. She stopped and look passed Shade and at me. "Rein! You're still alive! I was so worried when you suddenly disappeared!" Fine said while hugging me.

"Of course I'm still alive. There is no way I'm leaving my only sister behind." I replied while smiling.

"Everyone look! Our world is turning back to normal!" Bright said while pointing towards the school building.

"You're right. Even the mark faded away." Shade said.

"The darkness was created by Rein's heart right? Then where will it go?" Fine asked. _  
_

"It would go back where it came from right?" I said.

"This isn't good." Shade said.

"Why?" I replied.

"Because if it goes back to where it came from then it will enter your heart once more and you will be swallowed up by the darkness again." Bright said.

"That is right. Nothing changed even after you brought her back." said a voice. I turned around to see Ash standing right behind me. "The darkness will still be stored inside her and eventually be to much for her to handle. Once that happens she will disappear forever. But what Iwonder is how she will handle all that darkness being absorbed back into her body."

"The shadows are returning to Rein!" Fine yelled while pointing at my feet. I looked down to see a black circle that was absorbing all the shadows.

"Rein you need to get out of that circle!" Shade yelled while jumping back. I tried to move but it was as if I was frozen.

"Sh-Shade, I can't move." I said. I tried to move my legs but they were frozen stiff. I was paralyzed.

"She is already stuck to the ground by the shadows. She won't be able to move until all of her darkness returns to her. I would be surprised if she did manage to get all the darkness back in her heart unharmed." Ash said while smirking. "It seems she is almost done anyways." Suddenly my entire body started to hurt. It was as though everything was being forced into my body at one time. My vision turned hazy. I was about to fall._  
_

"Rein, you must fight it!" Bright yelled.

"Please be alright." I heard Fine say. She had a worried look on her face.

"Rein, you must not give into darkness again!" Shade yelled. _Shade's right._ I thought. I was so close to falling on my knees. _I will not give into darkness again!_ I said. There was a bright light emtting from me. The pain I felt throughout my body disappeared. My eyes returned to normal._  
_

"This... This light! Impossible!" I heard Ash say. "Your heart can't be strong enough to produce this kind of light!"

"You're wrong! I may have given into the darkness, but I will always have light inside my heart!" The light reached Ash. He started to grow weak.

"But why?" he said. Finally he disappeared, no trace of him was left.

"Woah. Is he gone now?" Fine asked standing where he disappeared.

"I'm pretty sure he won't be returning anytime soon." I replied while smiling.

"It's good to know you're alright Rein." Bright said while smiling.

"Yeah. What exactly happened when you gave into the dark?" Shade asked.

"I kept falling. I kept falling deeper into darkness. I started to forget my friends and my families. I lost sight of the light and was almost swallowed up. That was until I heard Shade call my name. I saw the light again. That was also when I learned that deep down in your heart, there is a light that never goes out."

"So it was thanks to Shade that Rein came back?" Fine said while looking at Shade. I looked at him to and he seemed a little embaressed about it.

"Why are you so shy? You're the one who was able to bring her back!" Bright said while smiling happily.

"Oh what do you know! I'm just glad this is all over." Shade said while walking away.

"Shade wait up! I still never got to thank you!"

"Whatever. I'm going to the rooftop." he said while starting to walk faster. I sighed.

"He sure has changed a lot since back then. He changed after meeting a certain girl though." Bright said. I just stared blankly at him.

"Well I'm going to go say thank you. See you later!" I said. I decided to try Shade's way of getting to the rooftop again.

"Rein! When did you learn how to do that?!" Fine yelled.

"I don't know! I just wanted to try it out and I'm doing pretty well!" I yelled back. _I'm glad that that everything is back to normal. I finally have friends! I'm so happy!_

* * *

**This still isn't the last chappa. We have 2 more I guess. That or I might put everything in the next chapter if its not long enough. Next chappa is also starting with Bright! Plz review! Also Moon you still don't hav to keep apologizing its not like Im gonna kill you if you didnt apologize. Im so close to a thousand wordz!**


	19. Ch 19:Their True Feelings

**Im trying to finish dis story. After dis is da last chapter. Please enjoy!**

**Chapter 19: Their True Feelings**

* * *

**Bright's POV**

I stared at Rein as she continued to climb up the side of the school building. _She is a quick learner._

"My sister looks like a blue monkey from here." Fine said. I laughed a little.

"Is that so. She is a very nice sister though."

"Yeah. She's really lucky. I really envy her." Fine said with a sad face. _Why is she sad?_ "I've been trying to get Shade's attention for some time now but she got his attention so easily. I really like Shade but it seems like I don't have a chance against Rein. I might as well just give up on him." she said. I was stunned when I heard that she liked Shade. "Rein likes you Bright. I can understand why. Youre really kind and calm in bad situation. Your also really talented in kendo." Her eyes suddenly widened. "Oops! I never meant to say that! Rein's gonna kill me!" she yelled.

"Don't worry. I only like Rein as a friend." I replied. I stared at Fine's face. It showed a painful expression.

"But she's a really wonderful person. She may be really scary when shes mad and is crazy about romance but she can also be very kind. Rein is also brave and smart. I'm just a glutton for cake and very clumsy."

"But those are your good points." I suddenly said. _Ah! Why did I suddenly say that!_ I thought as I turned away and blushed.

"What did you say?" she asked while trying to look at my face. I kept turning away from her. "Why won't you look at me!" Fine yelled until she finally caught my cheeks and pulled it towards hers. "Tell me what you said!" she demanded.

"I said those are your good points." I mummbled. She started to blush as she let go of my face. "Fine, the reason I didn't like Rein is because I liked you." She suddenly froze. "F-Fine? Are you alright?" I asked. She finally started moving again. A smile appeared on her face.

"I'm really happy to hear that Bright." I just immediately hugged her. "Br-Bright I can't breathe." she said. I let her go and she started coughing a little.

"Sorry. But are you really happy?"

"Actually yes. Though I'm not sure, but I think I've grown feelings for you as well. After all we've been through. Can I have some time to think about it?"

"You can take all the time you need, Fine." I said while bending down and kissing her on the cheek. She started to blush. I blushed as well. _Why did I do that?_ I thought.

"C-Can you walk me home?" she asked shyly.

"Yes." I replied while smiling.

* * *

**Shade's POV**

I was sitting on the roof trying to relax when I heard something on the side of the wall. I walked over and suddenly came face to face with Rein.

"Wah! Shade!" she said while letting go of the rail. "Oops." _What a stupid girl. _I reached out and grabbed her hand before she fell to far from my grasp. I pulled her up and onto the rooftop.

"You're heavier than I expected you to be."

"What?" she said with a scary face.

"Nothing." I replied. "Why did you come up here? Also why did you climb my way?"

"Cause I wanted to try out your way and I still never got to thank you. So thank you!" she said while smiling kindly. I blushed a bit.

"Rein, do you like anyone?"

"Well I used to like Bright. But when I found out that he didn't care for me that much I started losing interest in him. After our entire adventure I stopped liking him. I found out that he liked Fine." she said sadly. She walked over to the railing and looked down. I followed behind. "I found out that he liked my adorable red-headed twin. Who wouldn't like her though. She's funny, clumsy, and fun to be with. The truth is that she likes you Shade." I looked down the railing to see Fine and Bright socializing happily.

"But I don't like that red-head very much. To tell you the truth she's annoying." She punched me lightly on the shoulder.

"Don't call my sister annoying you sadist." she said. "Why would you suddenly bring up that question anyways?"

"Because I like you."

"What?" she said with a surprised face.

"I said I like you ok. I have liked you since the very first time we met."

"Do you mean when we first met in school?"

"I guessed right. You don't remember. I first met you by a lake. You were crying. At first I hated you because you were weird and you irritated me." She punched me harder on the shoulder. "Ow! I wasn't even done yet! Anyways after our first meeting I came by the lake almost everyday to talk to you. I grew attached to you. You showed me how to smile again and you told me I had to choose my own path. I never knew back then but I know now, that I like you Rein. I realized you were that girl when I brought you back towards the light."

"I still barely remember." she replied trying to think about it. "But I'm not sure about my own feelings either. After all we've been through together I guess you can say I've grown some feelings for you."

"If you have then please give me a chance."

"Ok." she replied while smiling. I leaned in and gave her a kiss. She froze.

"It's to help me higher my chances with you." I said while sticking my tongue out. I jumped over the railing and went down. She followed closely behind after she came back to her senses.

"I'm going to walk you home." I said.

"W-Whatever." she replied while blushing.

**No One's POV**

Rein: That was the end of our first adventure.

Fine: We had more adventures together.

Shade: We would have told more.

Bright: But it would have been a whole other story.

* * *

**Thats it! How you like? I barely knew what to do for the ending and there will be no sequel. Even if you beg me too I wont cause I dont hav any clue as to wat I should do for the sequel. Hope you liked the story!**


End file.
